The World Ends With You
by Lassroyale
Summary: Dean has a nightmare that is so real and so vivid, it is like glass between his teeth.


**Title:** The World Ends With You

**Author: **Lassroyale

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Summary:** Dean has a nightmare so vivid and so real it is like glass between his teeth.

**A/N:** One-shot. Dean's P.O.V. Something that got stuck in my head when I thought of the title for a DS game called, "The World Ends With You". I might write a few of these with that title in mind. Enjoy.

I wrote this awhile ago and decided to share it on . It's nothing more than just trying to paint a picture for you guys. If you enjoy it, great, please review. ;)

**~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~**

It was that dream again. A glass marble is in my mouth, smooth and cold against my tongue. I am told it is a soul. It's not just any soul, but **my** soul, and it is pure, untarnished, and filled with grace. What a damn joke. I am stumbling through a series of twisting passages, my fingers trailing over rough, cool stone walls. I'm in a maze but I am not lost. I know these corridors like I know Sammy's scent – it's simply a part of me...and I've been here a hundred times before.

This is Hell, yes, but here there is no fire or brimstone. There is no stink of sulphur and my nose is not filled with the metallic scent of blood, both fresh and stale…my glands do not ache with my yearning to drink of it. Here, in this special part of Hell, there is only shocking blackness and silence that clings like tar. It is a place that deprives the senses to the fullest degree and in the Void, the utter isolation chokes and suffocates.

But I am not alone.

I cannot see _him_ for he eludes me at every turn, but I know he is there, nevertheless. His breath is sticky and hot upon my neck, but when I turn to look, I am met with nothing but the endless black.

The Brand upon my shoulder is raw, bleeding steadily in response to his proximity. Blood pumps from the mark with each beat of my heart. The fluid trails down my arm and drips from the tips of my fingers, each droplet leaving a trail like wet, crimson breadcrumbs.

The thump of my heartbeat is louder than my footfalls, echoing off of the walls in an erratic cacophony. I know he can hear it, clear as a Siren's song that calls to him.

There is no end in sight. There is no salvation in sight.

I know what my stalker wants. I know what the Labyrinth wants.

I…

It ends as it always does. One moment I'm weaving through the shadowy corridors, the next, I am strapped down and **HE** is upon me – my Angel. His powerful legs straddle mine, and he is naked, sleek, and terrible to behold.

His eyes are the darkest sable, ringed with the barest hint of sapphire. He laughs deep-bellied laughs as he looms over me, the sound of it brushing across my skin like the softest mink. His wings are graying, molting, and dirty, spread wide and mantled above us both. Feathers rain down with each shake of his body as he laughs, each one tipped in a dark, ugly red like they had been dipped in blood. He laughs and laughs as he repeatedly drives his fists into my face.

My Angel cants his head to the side and whispers to me, his breath unnaturally cool against the heat of my abused face. His voice is smoother than velvet and silk, and I want to drown in its sound.

_"The world ends with you, Dean. Do not resist it."_

I _do _resist, still holding the glass marble in my mouth. I resist, protecting my soul that has been wrapped in his Grace.

It ends with the breaking of my teeth.

The marble shatters, broken fragments of glass spilling from my lips and trickling down my throat.

Like always, I wake right then and compulsively reach out, blindly seeking _Him_. It is a bad habit that I've developed...my need for him.

Castiel.

He is always there when I wake from my nightmare, those sky blue eyes boring into mine as he allows me to pull his down to me. His lips are soft and reaffirming and I sigh with relief, taking comfort in the solidarity of him next to me...in the _realness_ of the moment, his warm skin flush against mine.

_The world ends with you, Dean._

The words of my nightmare are slow to fade from memory as I kiss him again, and my fingers tighten reflexively around his arm.

If He were to be dragged to the Pit, then my world as I had come to know it would end.

And I would gladly follow.


End file.
